Raising a Couple
by englishteacups
Summary: Gaara went to Konoha to do some negotiations with Tsunade. Naruto and Sakura were assigned to be his guides. But because of the carelessness of a villain, his guides transformed into 3 yr. old kids! What will the Kazekage do now? Finished! R&R plz!
1. Suna's Call For Help

**A/N:** _**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!**_

**Raising a Couple**

**Chapter 1 Suna's Call for Help**

It was a a hot and dry day at Suna. And currently, the village is experiencing a major El Niño. The villagers are in need of the governmant's assistance. And as usual, the Kazekage has to do something before they experience something worse.

Gaara, Suna's current Kazekage, just settled a meeting to fix this problem along with the other officials. He's on his way to the meeting hall along with Kankuro and Temari. Who knows what another brilliant idea will he come up with now?

"Welcome, Master Kazekage!" the board of officials bowed to him as he entered.

Gaara just nodded and took his seat as well as the board of officials. His siblings took the seats beside him.

"As for now, Suna's at a risk in facing the consequences of El Niño." Baki, the head of the board, told them. "One of them is drought and major water loss. Our water supply programs are not enough to satisfy the need of the villagers."

"This is a lot of trouble." Temari said. "If we don't do something quick, we'll be dehydrated."

"It's impossible to find another water source." Baki added. "There are no rivers or lakes in Suna."

"This calls for drastic measures." Gaara told them. "Tell all of Suna that I declared a state of red alert in our water supply. I'm going to Konoha to seek assistance."

"But Gaara," Temari opposed him. "You don't have to go. I can settle that for you. I am the ambassador to Konoha."

"I know that." Gaara answered her. "But I have other things to discuss with the Hokage besides Suna's problem. And I believe that it is best if I go there."

"If you say so." Temari shrugged.

"While I settle this problem in Konoha," Gaara continued. "You will facilitate Suna, Temari."

"Me?" Temari asked. "Why?"

"You remember the last time I let Kankuro do that?" Gaara whispered.

**(Flashback)**

_Gaara just came back to Suna from a meeting out-of-town. While he was gone, he assigned his older brother Kankuro to take his place while he's gone._

"_Kankuro, how did everything go?" Gaara asked his brother ah he entered his office._

_He was surprised by what he saw. His brother was flirting again with another girl. With that, he learned that his brother will never change. His note to self: "Never put an eldest brother in charge."_

**(End of Flashback)**

"Oh, right." Temari remembered. "Okay then."

"I expect that nothing else will happen to Suna besides this." Gaara told them. "When I come back with assistance, don't EVER leave any papers to be signed. Let Temari handle those."

"Hai!" the whole committee nodded.

"Send a note to Konoha about my visit." Gaara added. "Tell them about the problem as well."

"Hai!" they nodded once more.

"That's all." Gaara told them.

"Meeting dismissed!" Baki announced as the other members went to do their tasks.

The Sand Siblings left the hall as well. Gaara went to his office to pack up. He has to leave now. The long journey to the Leaf Country takes three days. He knew Suna's problem couldn't wait for more.

"I'm going now." Gaara told them. "I expect that you will take care of the rest."

"We'll handle it, Gaara." Temari assured him. "Say hi to Shikamaru for me! Take care!"

"So that's why you wanted to go to Konoha." Gaara snickered. "Don't worry, I'll tell him everything about you."

"NOOOO!" Temari yelled at him. "Don't. Ever. Dare. You got it?!"

"Right." Gaara mumbled. "I'll be going now."

"Happy trails!" his siblings said as he left.

Gaara started his journey to Konoha. He has to make it quick, before his village dies with thirst.

Also, the message department has sent the message to Konoha through their messenger bird. They have done exactly as what the Kazekage have ordered.

Hours later at Konoha, their message department has just received the message from Suna. They decoded it immediately and brought it to the Hokage herself.

"Master Tsunade!" Shizune exclaimed as she ran to her office. "Suna has sent us a message."

"What does it say?" Tsunade asked.

"They're experiencing El Niño these days." Shizune told her. "They're asking assistance for their supply of water. Also, the Kazekage's going here to discuss these matters further. They're currently on a red alert status."

"The Kazekage's coming?" Tsunade raised her eyebrows. "I wonder why he didn't send his ambassadors."

"Isn't that great?" Shizune asked her. "At least things will be a lot clearer when he himself tells you all about it."

"Well, I'd better assign someone to guide him." Tsunade said. "Who's available?"

"It seems that the only ninjas available are Naruto and Sakura." Shizune told her. "I'm sure they can handle a simple escorting mission."

"Alright then." Tsunade agreed. "Bring them here."


	2. The Kazekage's Escorts

**A/N:** _**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!**_

**Raising A Couple**

**Chapter 2 The Kazekage's Escorts**

Sakura stood near the ramen store, waiting for Naruto. She was just asked by him to go out for a date. This was Sakura's first time to say yes on a date. And actually, she can't believe she'd just let him take her on a date.

"What's taking him so long?" Sakura mumbled. "I can't believe he'd let his date wait for him!"

Then finally, Naruto arrived running. His face showed a hint of excitement. Is it because of his first date? Or is it because of something else?

"Finally!" Sakura smiled. "It's about time you showed up. I was here 20 minutes ago! How could you let your date wait for you?"

"I'm sorry, Sakura." Naruto scratched his back in humiliation. "I guess we have to date some other time."

"WHAT!!" Sakura yelled at him as she grabbed his collar. "WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA MAKING A FOOL OF ME!? YOU TELL ME THAT WE'RE GOING OUT AND NOW YOU'RE BACKING OFF!! WHY YOU LITTLE—"

"I-it's not that, S-Sakura!" Naruto stuttered in fright. "Tsunade's calling for us. We're going on a mission."

"Why didn't you say so?" Sakura calmed down as she let go of Naruto. "Let's go!"

"Yeah," Naruto said as she grabbed Sakura's hand and ran. "I can't wait to know what it is."

The two ninjas rushed to the Hokage's office to learn more about the mission. They were really excited to be back on missions. They never had any action for a while. When they reached the office, they entered and greeted Master Tsunade to show respect.

"What's the mission all about, Master Tsunade?" Sakura asked.

"It's pretty easy." Tsunade told them. "You'll just have to escort the Kazekage when he gets here. He'll be here after three days."

"Gaara's going to Konoha?" Naruto grinned. "I'm so excited!"

"He's here to seek help from our village." Tsunade added. "It seems that Suna's experiencing the massive effects of El Niño. And you'll make sure that he'll be safe in here."

"Expect that Gaara's in safe hands, Granny Tsunade!" Naruto flashed a smile as she grabbed Sakura's hand and left. "He'll be singing our praises!"

"He'd better be." Tsunade mumbled. "Or else."

After Naruto and Sakura left the village, they stopped by an ice cream parlor. This time, Naruto decided to treat Sakura. Sakura was surprised by Naruto's actions, but she was happy to know that he has a sweet side after all.

"Hey Naruto," Sakura said as she glanced at him. "Master Tsunade said that Gaara will come after 3 days. Why did you cancel our date?"

"Actually, I'm already making up with that." Naruto grinned. "We're already dating!"

"We are?" Sakura gasped. "Why didn't you say so?"

"Do I really need to tell you that we're dating?" Naruto glared at her. "Everytime that we're spending time together means we're dating!"

"Okay then!" Sakura smiled at him as she blushed. "That means that we're dating on our mission, right?"

"Pretty much." Naruto nodded. "Isn't that great?"

"Yes," Sakura giggled as she gave Naruto a quick kiss on the cheek. "Yes it is."

"D-did you j-just kiss me?" Naruto stuttered as he went red.

"Do I really need to tell you that I kissed you if I just did that?" Sakura snickered.

"Nah," Naruto said as he gave a quick kiss on her cheek this time. "Just making sure."


	3. Three Days Later

**A/N:_ I DON'T OWN NARUTO!! echoes_**

**Raising a Couple**

**Chapter 3 Three Days Later**

Finally, after 72 long, non-stop hours of endless walking, Gaara arrived to Konoha. He stood inches before the village's gate as he stared at it. Moments after, he went inside to start his business. While he was walking, he noticed Sakura and Naruto running towards him.

"Gaara!" Naruto yelled as he waved his hands at him. "Long time, no see!!"

Gaara, noticing that it was Naruto, just snickered at him.

"Kazekage," Sakura panted. "We're here to guide you along Konoha. Master Tsunade sent us."

"Which means that we're going to spend more time with each other!!" Naruto added as he gave Gaara a manly hug. "Isn't that great?!"

Gaara just nodded as he spaced away from Naruto.

"Naruto, you're giving me goose bumps everytime you do that." he said.

"Oh, sorry!" Naruto apologized as he scratched his back.

"Anyway, just tell us what you need and we'll see what we can do." Sakura told him.

"Okay." Gaara nodded. "Bring me to the Hokage's office now. I wish to speak with her ASAP."

"You got it, Gaara!" Naruto grinned as he marched on. "First stop: Granny Tsunade's office!!"

"Is Naruto always like that?" Gaara asked Sakura as he watched him march.

"Forgive him, Kazekage." Sakura shook her head. "It's his exaggerated way of saying: I'm so glad Gaara came!"

"Okay." Gaara nodded as they followed Naruto.

While they were walking, Gaara noticed that his guides Sakura and Naruto were displaying some sorts of unusual affections you don't see normal friends do. He saw them do some what he calls 'disgustingly mushy' stuff. He was wondering why they do that. He knew that Sakura liked Sasuke before, but he was now surprised that Sakura's actually getting along with someone like Naruto.

"Why are you two holding hands and go sweet with each other?" Gaara asked them.

Sakura, hearing what Gaara just said, immediately let go of Naruto's hand as she blushed. Naruto was surprised by the flow of events.

"I-it's nothing, K-Kazekage!" Sakura denied. "We were just… well… I was just…"

"What are you talking about, Sakura?" Naruto pushed her aside. "I'm Sakura's boyfriend now! Right, Sakura?"

"WHAT!!" Sakura shook her head in denial. "Y-YOU'RE NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!"

"Aww, come on Sakura!" Naruto bent down. "Why are you denying me in front of the Kazekage, anyway?"

"Naruto's right, Sakura." Gaara agreed. "It's obvious that you two are together. Your so-called denials are giving the evidences that you like him."

"Wow!" Sakura gasped in surprise. "You know a lot about these things?"

"No." Gaara said. "Temari does that everytime I tell her that she likes Shikamaru. Observing from her actions, it seems that the stronger she denies her true feelings for Shikamaru, the stronger she likes him too. I think it applies on almost all girls."

"You lost me there, Gaara!" Naruto exclaimed. "Who denies what?"

"Geez Naruto," Sakura sighed. "You'll never learn."

"It seems that Naruto's head is too narrow to learn about women." Gaara snickered.

"What does that supposed to mean?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Calm down, Naruto!" Sakura told her. 'And Temari likes Shikamaru?"

"If I'm not mistaken, she's head over heels in love with him." Gaara confirmed. "But I think she's just wasting her time."

"Why'd you say that?" Sakura asked.

"It would be niggling if I had a brother-in-law as lazy as Shikamaru." Gaara glared.

Just a second later, a pineapple-headed boy passed by and overheard their talk. He stopped by to join their conversation.

"Who's as lazy as me?" he asked them.

"Oh, hi Temari's boyfriend!" Naruto grinned at him.

Immediately, Sakura covered Naruto's noisy mouth. She knew what a girl like Temari would feel about this.

"Me?" Shikamaru asked as he pointed at himself. "Temari's… boyfriend?"

"I-it's nothing, Shikamaru!" Sakura smirked at him. "What he meant to say is that you're one of Temari's friends that belong to the male gender, that's all."

"O…kay?" Shikamaru scratched his head in confusion. "Where are you guys going? And what's the Kazekage doing here?"

"I'm here to see the Hokage." Gaara told him. "We're supposed to go straight to her office now, but it seems like they're more interested with my sister's life."

"Oh, right." Shikamaru snapped. "I remember Tsunade mention about Suna having a major water crisis when I just came back a while ago. Good thing you didn't send your sister here. Or else, I'll have to face the rest of the day with a lot of pain."

"Sakura, Naruto," Gaara called them. "Isn't it your task to bring me to the Hokage right now?"

"Oh, right." Sakura scratched her back as she led the Kazekage the way. "Let's go then."

"Wait up!" Shikamaru tagged along. "I'm going with you guys. My resting place is a bit crowded today."

"Alright!" Naruto grinned. "Come along, my friend! I have a lot of questions to ask you!"


	4. Naruto's Interrogation

**A/N: _I do NOT own NARUTO!!_**

**Raising a Couple**

**Chapter 4 Naruto's Interrogation**

The four ninjas went on their way to the Hokage's office. So far, so good… well, at least. While they were walking, Naruto would ask random personal things at Shikamaru. Most of them are about his love life. Sakura couldn't help but sigh and Gaara just listened. Gaara treats of this interrogation as one of the conversations his sister would love to listen. That's why he bothered.

"Hey Shikamaru," Naruto called him. "Have you gone on a date with a girl before?"

"Why are you asking?" Shikamaru glared at him.

"Nothing, really." Naruto shrugged. "It's just that I'm dating Sakura here."

"Oh, congratulations, I think." Shikamaru glanced at the couple. "And I haven't gone out on a date before."

"Really?" Naruto gasped. "Anyway, do you have a girlfriend?"

"I don't." Shikamaru shook his head. "And I don't plan to have one."

"Well, do you love someone lately?" Naruto asked him again.

"Why bother?" Shikamaru told him. "All the girls I've met are troublesome. Ino, Temari, all of them. I once had a crush on Hinata before, but she's with Kiba now."

"You had a crush on Hinata?" Naruto gasped in surprise. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought a lot of people knew about it." Shikamaru wondered. "Even Hinata knew that I was crushing on her when we were still at the Academy."

"She did?" Naruto asked in disbelief. "What did she tell you when she knew about it?"

"Well, at that time, she was still crushing on you." Shikamaru told him. "So I just respected her feelings for you. I let her be."

"Wait a minute," Naruto scratched his head in confusion. "Hinata had a crush on me?"

"Geez," Shikamaru shook his head. "You don't know what's latest with our friends now, do you?"

"I'm not a gossip person." Naruto turned. "Is that supposed to be a problem?"

"But I guess she moved on now." Shikamaru added. "She's happy with Kiba."

"Sorry for losing your crush, Shikamaru." Naruto cheered him up. "I'm sure there are a lot of girls better than her."

"Tell that to the clouds." Shikamaru said. "And you'll be struck by lightning."

"Be optimistic, Shika ol' buddy!" Naruto gave him a manly hug. "I can see your future happy with the girl of your dreams."

"Stop it, Naruto." Shikamaru spaced away. "I know what to do with myself."

"Cut the questioning, Naruto." Sakura told him. "We're here!"

Hearing that, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sakura & Gaara entered the Hokage's office. They bowed down to the Hokage to show respect.

"Ah, it's a pleasure to see you, Kazekage." Tsunade bowed down to Gaara.

"I appreciate your efforts to make me feel comfortable here at Konoha." Gaara nodded. "I presume that you have received Suna's message, right?"

"Yes." Tsunade agreed as she offered him a seat. "Let's see what we can do."

"Thank you." Gaara took his seat. "Let's start clearing points. Suna needs this help ASAP."


	5. The Unexpected Visitors

**A/N:_ I DON'T OWN NARUTO!! grumbles_**

**Raising a Couple**

**Chapter 5 The Unexpected Visitors**

After 2 long hors of negotiating, both the Hokage and the Kazekage have planned an excellent solution against the forces of El Niño. Tsunade had informed the officials about the plan and they resolved quick action immediately. Gaara shook hands with her as a way of saying thanks and left her office. He was very satisfied with the help Konoha will provide to Suna.

"So Gaara, what are you planning to do now?" Naruto asked him.

"The Hokage said I have to stay here for a while." Gaara told them. "She said she'll take care of the rest."

"That was very nice of Master Tsunade." Sakura smiled. "How long will you stay here?"

"About a day or two." Gaara said. "She'll be calling me whenever she needs some help. So I have to stay here."

"Where are you going to stay?" Sakura asked him. "There aren't any vacant houses here."

"I don't know." Gaara shrugged. "Anyway, it doesn't matter if I have to stay in someone's house or not."

"You can stay in my house if you want." Naruto invited him. "I have a triple-decker bed. I'm at the bottom, Sakura's on the highest part, and the middle bed's vacant."

"You and Sakura stay at one house?" Gaara asked them. "That was a surprise."

"I moved in his house when my parents let me move out of our house." Sakura told him. "I have to learn how to live without them."

"I see." Gaara nodded. "I'll be staying with both of you then."

"Alright!" Naruto cheered. "Come with us, Gaara! We'll show you our house."

"Umm… I'd better go." Shikamaru told them as he saw Chouji waving at him. "Chouji's already here."

"See ya, Shikamaru." Sakura waved at him as he left.

"Come on, Sakura!" Naruto dragged her. "We're going to show Gaara our house!"

"Okay, okay!" Sakura snickered. "Geez, what a hyper!"

Without them knowing, two villagers were spying at them from afar. It seems like they're not villagers at all. They're actually Tobi and Deidara, two members of the Akatsuki. They're planning to take the Shukaku and the Kyuubi of Gaara and Naruto respectively. With their successful infiltration to Konoha, they are now planning to get the said monsters at night. Lucky for them that the people they're looking for are staying in one house.

"Isn't this great, Deidara!?" Tobi exclaimed in delight. "Catching their monsters are easier than we thought it would be!"

"Really, why did I bother bringing you here in the first place?" Deidara sighed. "I could have done the same thing alone."

"Because Tobi is a good boy?" Tobi grinned at his partner-in-crime. "Yeah, Tobi good boy!"

"Whatever," Deidara said. "Anyway, we're going to infiltrate Naruto's house at night. You know what to do."

"Yeah, Tobi do!!" Tobi ecstatically nodded. "Tobi do!!"


	6. Beauty & The Geek

**A/N: _I DON'T OWN NARUTO... EVEN THOUGH I'M ALREADY IN THE SIXTH CHAPTER!!_**

**Raising a Couple**

**Chapter 6 Beauty and the Geek**

While the two Akatsuki members continued on their task, Naruto, Sakura & Gaara were walking to their house. Naruto was very excited to have another person in his house. He was very hospitable whenever some else comes in to stay at his house for a while. No wonder why Sakura decided to stay with him.

"I can't wait to show you everything in my house!" Naruto grinned. "I'm telling you, my house is fantastic."

"Stop bragging your dirty apartment, Naruto!" Sakura sneered. "The only reason why it got clean was because I was too diligent to clean your whole house!"

"Aww, you never let me feel good about anything!" Naruto gave a pout. "You even denied me as your boyfriend in front of Gaara."

"I didn't even tell you that you are my official boyfriend, Naruto." Sakura giggled as she poked him oh the cheek. "You are such an idiot."

"But I'm your first date." Naruto turned and crossed his arms. "Isn't that enough to make me your official boyfriend yet?"

"You have no idea how long you have to go, Naruto." Sakura smiled at him as she ruffled his hair.

"Geez, first you put on your killjoy attitude to annoy me." Naruto glared at her. "Then, you become super sweet on me. What's with you?"

"Girls like Sakura are usually like that." Gaara told him. "Especially when they see their boyfriends."

"You have to be that informed about girls?" Sakura glared at him.

"My sister always acts like that in front of Shikamaru." Gaara told them. "She would often call him 'Crybaby'. Then, she suddenly becomes sweet at him again. No wonder why Shikamaru's annoyed with her."

"You're pretty good about women, Gaara!" Naruto patted him. "But I'm wondering… Do you have a girlfriend?"

"I don't." Gaara said. "All my fangirls in my village are not my type."

"How did you get your fangirls?" Naruto asked him. "I even look more handsome that you."

"Clearly, boys like him look more decent that you." Sakura told him. "That's why he has fangirls."

"I don't need fangirls!" Naruto bragged. "All I need is a girlfriend like you, Sakura!"

"Aww, isn't that sweet!" Sakura said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Do you really have to do that in public?' Gaara stared at them.

"Sorry about that." Sakura apologized.

"Just get a room next time." Gaara rolled his eyes.

After that, the three ninjas finally came to their destination. In front of them stood Naruto's house. It was just like any ordinary house. Although it was a bit smaller that the neighboring houses, it's still worth a home.

"Welcome to the Uzumaki residence, Gaara!" Naruto grinned at him. "Your temporary home for the next days."

"Hey!" Sakura yelled at him. "I live there too, you know."

"Of course you do, Sakura." Naruto told her. "You're going to be an Uzumaki in the near future anyway!"

"Whoa! Too excited already?" Sakura snickered. "Being your girlfriend doesn't mean that I'm going to be your wife in the future."

"Hey, d-did y-you j-just s-say…" Naruto stuttered as his face got red.

"Yap!" Sakura winked at him. "You heard me!"

"I knew you're just playing hard-to-get." Naruto grinned bigger.

"Quit it, you two." Gaara stared at them as he felt shivers run down his system. "Let's go inside."

"Oh, right!" Sakura scratched her head in humiliation. "Let's go! Let's go!"

When they entered the house, Gaara glanced around as he dropped his things. It was a fine place to stay, the house was clean and everything was orderly. His place was cleaner, but anyway, he didn't mind.

"Your place seems to be okay." Gaara told them. "Where's my room?"

"There's a triple-decker bed in there." Naruto pointed to the last door. "All of us will sleep there. You can sleep in the middle bed."

"I don't sleep." Gaara informed them. "I don't need a bed."

"If that suits you, then fine." Naruto nodded. "Just stay in the house and call us if you need anything."

Gaara just nodded and sat on the sofa as he flipped through the TV channels. Naruto and Sakura joined him as the sat too. They noticed that he's watching _Beauty and the Geek_. They were surprised to know that the Kazekage actually watches shows like that.

"You watch that show, Gaara?" Naruto asked as he slouched. "You really have a bad taste for shows."

"Actually I find this show quite interesting." Gaara said as he watched. "I learn a lot about women here."

"Really?" Naruto gasped in disbelief. "I don't learn anything about it at all!"

"If you watched it since the beginning," Gaara continued. "You'll observe that some of the girls there are not that smart, but they're pretty."

"So, what's with that?" Naruto raised his eyebrow. "Sakura's smart and pretty!"

"It's not about the girls I'm after." Gaara told him. "It's the combination of a stereotypical beauty and a nerdy geek. It's a wonder they can get along."

"You know what they say," Sakura smiled as he glanced at Naruto. "Opposites attract."

"I agree with Sakura!" Naruto nodded.

"Hush!" Gaara shushed them. "Can't you see I'm watching?"

With that, the three friends watched the same show all night long. At around 9 pm, Naruto and Sakura went to the bedroom to sleep. Gaara was left watching some late night shows. While they were there, the two Akatsuki members were at the roof, waiting for their chance to continue their plan.

"We're here, Deidara!" Tobi clapped his hands.

"Keep your mouth shut!" Deidara told him. "We're going in Naruto's room. Once we got there, you know what to do."

Tobi nodded.

"I expect that nothing will go wrong, Tobi." Deidara sighed. "Or you're gonna get it!!"

"Tobi good boy!" Tobi grinned at him. "Tobi good!"


	7. Mama Gaara

**A/N:** _**CAN I NOT SAY THAT I DON'T OWN NARUTO FOR A WHILE!? WELL, NO. SO I DON'T OWN NARUTO…**_

**Raising a Couple**

**Chapter 7 – Mama Gaara!**

The two Akatsuki members finally started their plan. Deidara peeked at Naruto's bedroom and saw two people sleeping soundly. Thinking they were Naruto and Gaara, he signaled Tobi to follow his tracks. Tobi did as what he said and together, they went inside the room through the window. They became nervous when one person turned around, but it seems that he was still asleep. Then, seeing that it was the boy with the Kyuubi, they were sure of themselves that they have found the right place.

"Tobi, do it NOW." Deidara told him.

Hearing that, Tobi brought out his age-changing ray and pushed the red button. Instead of shooting it on the target, he shot it on the lights. The shot bounced all over the room and shot the two sleeping people. Deidara was about to get the two kids but when he heard footsteps going their location, he ran away along with Tobi.

"You imbecile!" Deidara yelled at him while they were taking off. "Why did you have to make a lot of noise?"

"Because Tobi is a good boy?" Tobi grinned as he scratched his head.

"I'll show you how good you are you little idiot!!" Deidara strangled him as they left.

Meanwhile, Gaara went inside Naruto's room and got surprised with what he saw. The whole room was a disaster! Everything was broken, except the bed. When he tried to wake up Naruto, he was surprised with what he saw.

"N-Naruto?!" Gaara widened his eyes. "W-What happened?"

What he saw was a three year old kid who looks exactly like Naruto. He was pretty sure that he was looking at Naruto, for he has the whisker-like lines on his cheeks. When he woke up Sakura, he saw her… as a three year old kid!

"Not you too, Sakura!" Gaara bent his head down. "What am I supposed to do now?"

The kids Naruto and Sakura just stared at Gaara as if he was their mother. They actually thought that Gaara was their mother! So, they ran towards him and hugged him so tight.

"Mama! Mama!" they squealed.

"Mama?" Gaara mumbled as he spaced away the two kids. "I'm not your mom! I'm Gaara, the Kazekage of the Suna!"

"Whaaa! Mama!" the kids cried so loud that it shattered the glass window.

"Alright! Alright!" Gaara sighed as he covered his ears. "I'm your mom. You happy now?"

"Yay! Mama Gaara!" the kids ran towards him. Gaara carried them and placed them to bed.

"Just take your sleep while I figure out what to do with you." Gaara told them as he left.

"Goodnight, Mama Gaara!" the kids said as they slept.

Gaara glanced at them first, and then he left the room and went back to the sofa. He tried to think of how he could turn his guides back into their real selves. He has to do it ASAP. He has absolutely no idea on how to take care of 3-year-old kids with short-attention spans and mischievous behavior. What else do you expect with the Kazkage, anyway? I mean, he doesn't even have a child yet!

"This was supposed to be a simple negotiation mission." Gaara sighed. "Temari was right. Maybe she should've been here."


	8. Gaara's Day as a Mom

**A/N:_ I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!! WHO AM I? MASASHI KISHIMOTO?!_**

**Raising a Couple**

**Chapter 8- Gaara's Day as a Mom**

It was already morning, and Gaara went up to see what happened to Naruto and Sakura. He sure wished that they would be normal again. He has no idea how to handle kids. Well, it was quite reasonable. He is the youngest of the Sand Siblings and he's the Kazekage. You can't expect someone as naïve as him to know something about raising two kids, right?

"Remember, Gaara." Gaara calmed himself as he was walking to the room. "They're just kids. What's the worst that could happen?"

As he entered the bedroom, he saw the kids wrecking down the whole bed! They were jumping up and down, and they're having fun! When they saw their 'mother', they went down their beds and ran to him to hug him. Seeing this, Gaara avoided the kids' hugs.

"No hugging for today, you two." Gaara told them. "I've had enough of those last night."

"What's breakfast?" Naruto yawned as he pointed at his open mouth.

"Me starving!" Sakura added.

"Oh no!" Gaara sighed. "I don't know how to cook anything. Anyway, I'll see what's on your cupboard. Maybe there's some prepared food there."

"Yes, mama!" the two kids rushed to the dining room.

Gaara was relieved that the two kids do not cause much trouble. Well, that's what he thought.

"Naruto! Sakura!" Gaara yelled at them. "What are you two doing!?"

He saw the two kids messing with the different condiments and foodstuff. Naruto was very white because he poured the sack of flour all over him. Sakura's face was red with ketchup. They were splatting each other with mustard and Naruto accidentally poured fish sauce all over Gaara's clothes.

"Oh, great!" Gaara mumbled. "Look what you did with my favorite clothes!!"

"Oopsies!" Sakura bit her finger. "You're in trouble, Naruto!"

"What!" Naruto put his hands on his hips. "I'm not in trouble!"

"That's it!" Gaara yelled as he held the kids by their collars. "You two are causing too much trouble at your own home! No breakfast for you!"

"Whaa! We're sorry, Mama Gaara!" the kids begged as they cried. "We'll never do it again!"

"Alright! Alright!" Gaara said in his breath. 'Just stop crying."

"Yay! We love you, Mama Gaara!!" the kids cheered as they hugged him.

"Man, this is not all worth it." Gaara sighed. "Anyway, we're going outside to eat. Now, hold still while I put these leashes on you."

The kids felt very awkward when they wore the leashes. They thought that those were for dogs, but they didn't mind. After that, Gaara dragged them by the leashes to go to the ramen store. That's the only place he knew where to eat. As they went inside, other people were staring at Gaara. He felt like fainting when they did that. He could even hear them talk about him.

"What's with him putting leashes on his kids?" a person asked another person.

"It's not like they're dumb dogs." the other person mumbled. "He has to start getting parenting lessons."

Gaara just never paid any attention and went on. He ordered 3 bowls of ramen, one for himself, one for Naruto and one for Sakura.

"I don't want ramen, Mama Gaara!" Sakura yelled as she pushed the food away from her. "I want ice cream!"

"Sakura, ramen is good!" Naruto told her. "Try it!"

"No!" Sakura shook her head. "I want ice cream!"

"This is no time to be picky, Sakura." Gaara told him. "Eat the ramen or eat nothing!"

"Whaa!" Sakura cried as she threw tantrums. "But I want ice cream! I want ice cream!"

Sakura's cry was so loud that everyone at the ramen store looked at them. Gaara was very humiliated by all of this. First, he smelled like fish, then he was called 'Mama' in public, and now everyone thinks that he's a bad parent. Poor Gaara!

"Alright, alright!" Gaara reluctantly agreed. "I'll get you some ice cream after this."

"Yay!" Sakura cheered. "I love you, Mama Gaara!"

"Can I eat Sakura's ramen, mommy?" Naruto pleaded.

"Sure, whatever." Gaara sighed in humiliation.

Everyone at the ramen store laughed at him. He can't stand their laughing that he dragged Naruto and Sakura out of the place and walked out. They went to the ice cream parlor and bought an ice cream for Sakura. After that, they hurriedly left and went back home.

"Can't you kids behave for just one minute?" Gaara panted. "I'm so tired babysitting you."

"We're trying to behave, Mama Gaara!" Sakura pouted. "Please don't be sad."

"We're sorry if we caused you any trouble." Naruto apologized as he turned side by side.

"Just stay here and don't do anything stupid, okay?" Gaara told them as he slouched at the sofa and took a rest.

"Yes, Mama Gaara!" Naruto and Sakura nodded as they sat on the floor and watched cartoons.

"I have to turn these brats into normal." Gaara said to himself. "Or I'll be humiliating myself more and more."

Gaara thought of a plan to turn Naruto and Sakura into normal. Since he knew that he has no idea on potions and such, it would be better if he'd approach the hospital for further help. With that, he planned to take the rascals to the hospital first thing in the morning. That's the only way he can save them… and himself.

With that, Gaara rested his system for a while. When he was about to watch _Beauty & the Geek_, he heard something broke at the bathroom. When he opened the door to see if they were Naruto and Sakura, he was surprised to see a bucket full water fall on him. He was very wet… and mad.

"NARUTO!! SAKURA!!" Gaara yelled at the top of his lungs. "WHAT IN THE WORLD OF SUNA DID YOU DO TO ME!?"

"Uh-oh!" Naruto bit his nails in nervousness. "Sakura… you're in trouble!"

"Oopsies!" Sakura shrieked. "W-We're sorry, Mama Gaara. That was supposed to be for Naruto."

"Just go to your room!" Gaara ordered them. "And don't get out of there until I say so!"

"Yes, mommy." They both said as they marched to their room.

Gaara changed his clothes and took a bath. After that, he plopped around the sofa again as he waited for morning to come. He didn't bother eating. There was no food left since the kids played with it. He can't even go out to eat. He can't leave the rascals wrecking their own house.

**"I can't wait for tomorrow." Gaara sighed. "I'll make sure they'll be back to normal at that time."**


	9. The Godaime's Potion

**A/N:_ GIVE ME AN 'N'… GIVE ME AN 'A'… GIVE ME AN 'R'… GIVE ME A 'U'… GIVE ME A 'T'… GIVE ME AN 'O'… WHAT IS IT THAT I DON'T OWN? NARUTO! :D_**

**Raising a Couple**

**Chapter 9- The Godaime's Potion**

Next thing in the morning, Gaara stood up from the sofa and woke up Naruto and Sakura. He was relieved and surprised at the same time when he saw the two rascals sleeping like little angels.

"Naruto, Sakura," Gaara woke them up. "Rise and shine! We're going to the hospital."

"Huh?" Naruto rubbed his eyes. "Why are we going to the hospital, mommy?"

"Just come with me." Gaara said as he put on their leashes. "And behave yourselves."

"Yes, mommy!" the two kids nodded as Gaara dragged them.

They left the house and went to the hospital. Gaara was relieved that the kids weren't making any noise. He was pretty relieved that they never called him 'Mama Gaara' anymore. He was glad everything went for the better. While they were walking, Gaara bumped into a man with long, white hair and red stuff in his cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry, sir." Gaara apologized as he stood up.

"Hey, you're from Suna!" the man exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm the Kazekage." Gaara told him. "I went here to seek help from your Hokage. Now, I must go to the hospital to return these kids to normal."

"What's with the leash?" the man asked him. "And they remind me of Naruto and Sakura."

"They are Naruto and Sakura." Gaara told him. "Do you know them?"

"Of course I do!" the man laughed. "I'm Jiraiya. I was Naruto's trainer. And I'm the author of the 'Come, Come Paradise!' series."

"Do you know how to turn them to normal?" Gaara asked him.

"I don't." Jiraiya shrugged. "But I bet that flat-chested bitch does!"

"F-Flat… Ch-Chested… B-Bitch?" Gaara stuttered.

"Oh, I mean Tsunade!" Jiraiya scratched his back in humiliation. "Come, let's go to her office."

Gaara just nodded and followed him.

They all walked straight to the Hokage to solve the problem immediately. When they went inside, the Hokage was surprised with their visit.

"What are you doing here?" Tsunade asked them.

"I'm sorry if we disturbed you." Gaara apologized. "But it seems like Naruto and Sakura became three year old kids because of an unknown reason. I can't find a way to turn them back. I was supposed to go to the hospital but Jiraiya here said I should rather go here."

"Fine, I'll help." Tsunade agreed. "Let's go to the greenhouse. I have the right potion for that."

"I told you that flat-chested bitch knows what to do!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

"What did you just call me, you pervy sage!!" Tsunade clenched his fists.

"Umm... Nothing, Tsunade!" Jiraiya shook his head as he followed her.

Gaara dragged Naruto and Sakura and followed the Hokage. Jiraiya, seeing how pitiful the kids looked like, carried them as if they were his own children. Gaara was amazed on how he deals with kids. He seems pretty experienced with taking care of children.

"I see you know a lot about handling children." Gaara told him. "Do you have kids of your own?"

"I'm single and I'm happy with it, kid." Jiraiya grinned at him. "I don't plan to have kids. Besides, I'm too old to have one!"

"He may not plan to have kids," Tsunade snickered. "But he sure plans to have a lot of women."

"Stop destroying my name in front of the Kazekage." Jiraiya pouted. "I'm going to be nice. So, you're lucky this time."

"Your ramblings remind me of Naruto and Sakura." Gaara told them.

"Naruto?" Jiraiya raised his eyebrow.

"And Sakura?" Tsunade added.

"Yeah, pretty much." Gaara nodded. "When they were guiding me, they do things like that all the time. They said they were officially dating. So, if you resemble them, then you must be married, right?"

"NO WE"RE NOT!!" the former Sannin members yelled at him as they blushed.

"Why should I marry a pervert like him?" Tsunade turned her head and crossed her arms.

"And why should I marry a flat-chested bitch like her?" Jiraiya snubbed.

"Oh, I see." Gaara said. "I don't quite understand. If they resemble you, then that means that they would probably have the same fate as what you had… which means that Naruto and Sakura won't end up together."

"You know, it's not always like that." Jiraiya told him. "Naruto and Sakura's relationship is way different with my relationship with Tsunade."

"I agree." Tsunade nodded. "Naruto and Sakura would probably end up together. Sakura and I are different persons. And so are Naruto and Jiraiya."

"I see." Gaara nodded. "I guess no one really knows what will happen."

After that, they went inside Konoha's greenhouse. Tsunade told them to wait for the potion she will prepare. While she was preparing, she was watching Jiraiya playing with Naruto and Sakura. She can't resist smiling at them, as if she was a mom or something. Gaara noticed this, and he was pretty curious with that.

"I see you're smiling at them." Gaara snickered. "Do you have plans of having your own family?"

"I did." Tsunade sighed. "But it all crashed up when my boyfriend passed away a long time ago."

"I'm sorry." Gaara apologized. "Anyway, I would like to thank you for helping Suna. It was an honor to work with you."

"That's nothing." Tsunade said.

"Hey, Tsunade!" Jiraiya called her.

"What is it now?" Tsunade looked at him.

"Look what Sakura can do!" Jiraiya told her.

When she looked at the pink-haired kid, she saw her cracking up the floor. She can't help but smile. She would really want to have a family someday. But she was too old for such things.

"That's a good one." Tsunade grinned.

"She really reminds me of you." Jiraiya grinned back. "I remember those days."

"Me too." Tsunade said as she continued making the potion.

Jiraiya looked at her as he thought of the past years. He sure wished he could still bring back those days.

After a couple of minutes, Tsunade finished making the potion. She made the two kids drink it. Finally, the potion worked at they turned back to normal.

"Finally!" Gaara relieved. "You guys turned back to normal."

"What's with the leashes?" Naruto asked them as he removed his leash.

"Thanks for bringing us back to normal, anyway." Sakura thanked them as she removed her leash.

"Sorry for the troubles, Gaara!" Naruto patted him.

"That's fine." Gaara nodded. "With that, I learned that I'm not going to have a kid in my whole life."

The rest of them laughed.

"I guess we caused a lot of mental trauma." Sakura grinned as she scratched her back.

"You have no idea!" Gaara sighed.

With that, Sakura and Naruto guided Gaara back to Suna. When Gaara came back, he was very happy to see Suna living in harmony without the worries of El Niño.

**THE END**


End file.
